KAN The Asterian Seperation
We interrupt this regularly scheduled broadcast for an announcement from Grand Minister Monsk outside the hospital he is being treated at after being shot earlier by a crazed man: "My people, my friends, my family, my fellow Asterian’s, it is time we remember who we are! The people of the Glory Land have survived plagues, outbreaks, disasters; we have fought off invasions, watched as our enemies collapse before the weight of their own ignorance, oppressed those who would stand in the way of our true rights; we have united with peoples of faraway lands, we have made friends in newly explored worlds never before imagined, we have spread our influence around the world; it is time that our glory be restored! Our capital is attacked, our people are terrorized, our nation is crumbling... And we shall not stand for it! Solara City, the ancient capital of the old, has crumbled to ruins, the people having abandoned our once great land. Our former capital of Langover is slowly being eaten away at by those who would destroy our way of life. Our colony of New Overion is constantly threatened by those who we call neighbors, some perhaps even titled friend. Our new great city of Suuri is troubled by its neighbors, isolated from the rest of our great nation because we felt it was necessary for a 'fair' capital. Our town of Frankenberg, one of our greatest conquests and perhaps one of the most loyal towns of our nation after we freed them from the darkness they lived in, loses faith in the glory land, partaking in a rising movement for the old government of barbarians they once held to be restored. It is as of now that we announce that, upon the restoration and securing of the town of Frankenberg, the great nation of Asteria shall rise up in a fiery inferno of rage and pride as we shall retake our lands and destroy all who stand in our path!!! The ARU, who believes themselves loyalists but not any better than traitorous scum, shall be hunted and executed; justice SHALL be served. Our neighbors, who constantly judge us and try to degrade our glory, shall be taught a lesson; it is time that the world learn its place in things. The barbarians shall be fought off, the legion shall be crushed, the swarm shall be stopped, the attackers shall be denied; those who stand in our way shall be destroyed. We shall rebuild our cities, we shall rebuild our economy, we shall rebuild our military, we shall bring our friends close and our enemies closer, we shall expand to every corner of this earth, we shall bring in the cities of our neighbors from the dark and cold and let them seem the light and warmth that is to be an Asterian; we shall once again be Asterian's, and there shall be no stopping us! Elakoon maa kunniaa! Long live the Land of Glory! FORERVER, THE GLORY LAND! FOREVER, ASTERIANS!” We are told that the Grand Minister has called for the mobilization of the Asterian military to secure and defend New Overion, Surri, Langover City, Frankenberg, and any other land leaving with the Asterian separation. Our sources also inform us that, once Asteria is stable and secure, the military shall be marching to an unannounced location, possibly for war purposes; from what we can tell, citizens around the shattering nation are already celebrating! This is truly a remarkable day in our glorious history! Elakoon maa kunniaa, viewers, and may you find your path of righteousness! Asterian/Mahtava Voima Press 12/15/50 Category:EOEP1 Category:Asteria Category:Mahtava Voima